1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video game systems, and more particularly, to a mobile, adjustable, self-contained system including a plurality of on-line video games that may be selected instantaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-contained coin-operated commercial video game systems and component home electronic video game systems are well known in the game art. Typically, commercial video game systems limit a user to a single game selection on a particular machine. The associated audio portion of the game is publically transmitted to the surrounding area and may not be controlled by the user. The playing position of a person using the commercial system is predetermined by the design of the game housing and offers no provision for height adjustment or remote, hand-held game input controllers. Additionally, these systems are heavy, large in size, and are housed in enclosures that are rarely equipped with casters and do not lend themselves to mobility or confined space environments.
Component home video game systems consist of many separate and often fragile components connected together by numerous cumbersome and potentially hazardous wires, cables, and cords. These systems usually require the user to provide a standard black and white or color television set and to perform the cabling, T.V. adjustments, and installation. Due to their component nature, home video game systems are difficult and often impractical to move from location to location, offer limited commercial durability, and provide no theft protection in a commercial or institutional setting.
Although a plurality of game cartridges are available for the component home systems, they are traditionally stored separately in an "off-line" fashion. This requires the user, at minimum, to select and locate a desired game cartridge, remove the present game cartridge from the console electronics, insert the desired game cartridge in the console electronics, and store the old cartridge where it can be found later. This process may further be complicated by a manufacturers recommendation that the console electronics be turned off during the game cartridge extraction/insertion procedure and turned back on when the procedure is completed. In addition, the physical storage and handling required with the cartridges of the home systems is inconvenient and impractical in a commercial, institutional, or handicapped environment.
Finally, since component home video game systems typically rely upon speakers built into user provided standard black and white or color televisions for audio output, there is rarely a provision for personalized listening via headphone or earphone devices.